It Was the Monkey, I Swear!
by Morte Giver
Summary: 3 Girls from our world get sucked into the furuba world, landing on Akito! Can you say random insaness,pranks,humor, and was that a flying monkey? What happens now? ::Not A Mary Sue! I swear:: Better summary inside! *Discontinued*
1. Why is My Computer Glowing?

**(A/N: I revised this from its original version. Please note that I won't accept flames, they will be used to torture my enemies. Kai Phoenica, I tried to make it longer, not to possible, but I did re-write it. Hope this is better)**

**Yasmin: So…this is…a story. Right Katie?**

**M.G: Yes, Yasmin. What did you think a party?**

**Yasmin: You're so cruel TT I still can't believe you broke the computer**

**M.G: Thank you and it was annoying, what did you expect, for me to praise it?**

**Yasmin: Sure, why not? Poor thing. I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO USE IT! _Weeps bitterly _oh well, at least I get to see Haru soon…_goes off into dreamland_**

**M.G: _Sighs_ ignore the crazed person over there. She's obsessed with Haru. Poor boy, having to deal with her…**

**Yasmin: Hey! I pity Hiro…he'll end up in a mental asylum soon…twitching uncontrollably…AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUT FAULT! Muahahaha _runs our of room laughing like a maniac_ **

**M.G: Yasmin! _Turns back to readers _I'll be going now to kill my friend, I hope you enjoy the first chapter _turns back around with sadistic gleam in her eyes _Oh Yasmiiiin…come out, I wont hurt you…much**

**Summary: Three ordinary girls from our world ( OC's BASED on me and my two friends, they ARE NOT us, I can assure you) get sent mysteriously to the Fruits Basket world through a computer, two of them landing on Akito, the other on Momiji. Can you say random insanity, humor, pranks, and was that a flying monkey! What will happen next:: NOT a MARY SUE:**

**Here is a brief amount of info on my character and friends' characters :**

**Name: Katie (Amara)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Blue-black with a piece of red hair next to her face, curly, just below the shoulders**

**Eyes: red-violet**

**Personality: An almost female version of Hiro. She can also be slightly sadistic and very sarcastic when she wants to.**

**She is cursed by the wolf and paired with Hiro**

**Name: Yasmin (Neige) **

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Red purple w/ black streak, curly, falls to mid-back**

**Eyes: Green**

**Personality: Hyper and fun, but is known to be quiet, shy, and philosophical at times**

**She is cursed by the fox and paired with Haru**

**Name: Krystal (Moriko)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: White w/ purple streaks**

**Eyes: aqua**

**Personality: Somewhat like Yasmin. She can be hyper one minute, quiet the next. Weird mood swings…She also tends to overreact sometimes and has a damn good pair of lungs, and a mean bitch slap**

**She is cursed by the panther and is paired with Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fruits basket! I only own my own character and the plot. My friends own themselves!**

**Chapter 1: Why is my computer glowing?**

Katie sat in front of her illuminated computer screen in the dark room of their home library. She was trying to get her cursor to move, but the damn thing just wouldn't! The stupid screen had frozen! "Arg!" She yelled in frustration. This was annoying her! This was the second time in half-an-hour. She felt like ripping out her hair. "Stupid evil writers block. Stupid evil computer freezing on me twice…" she mumbled under her breath. In a moment of pure craziness, not thinking of the consequences, she raised her fist, and punched the computer screen. Hard.

"Die!" She yelled as she brought her fist down. As soon as her fist made contact, a huge hole formed in the screen and the computer monitor started smoking slightly. She looked at the smoke, then her fist, then the smoke, then her fist ect. You get the point.

She slowly brought her fist out of the screen, as if afraid that she might break it more if she yanked it out. She slowly took three steps back, her eyes still wide. "Ummm…Yasmin!" She could hear footsteps coming from the direction of the living room were she left Yasmin. "Yeah Katie? What did you break now?" She said somewhat sarcastically.

Katie almost didn't want to see Yasmin's reaction to the big hole in the computer screen. Yasmin was supposed to go on next after she had gotten off; promising just fifteen minutes was all it would take her. The footsteps entered and Katie turned on her heel to see Yasmin, her best friend, staring at the computer screen in shock.

Yasmin slowly turned to Katie. She wasn't a very intimidating person, and slightly crazy sometimes, but could be somewhat scary when she was pissed off enough. That mallet of hers hurts. "Katie…" she spoke slowly, as if sounding each word out. "Why is there a hole in the computer screen?" Katie laughed nervously, unconsciously taking a few steps backward towards said computer. "The flying purple monkey did it?"

Yasmin didn't look as if she was convinced. She had heard almost all of Katie's excuses. This was a common thing with her. Katie probably had to have one of the shortest fuses known to man. She had learned to control it rather well these past three years or so since she met Yasmin and their other best friend Krystal, but it still surfaced sometimes. She's broken at LEAST three computers, five phones, four TV's, seven Cd players, two Mp3's, eight DVD players, I think you get the point. 'I'm surprised her parents aren't Bankrupt yet…' Yasmin thought faintly.

Katie was currently trying to pull an innocent look but she and Yasmin both knew she couldn't do it to save her life. "You got mad at the computer and broke it, again, am I right?" Yasmin said dryly. Katie shook her head. "No?"

Yasmin gave her an annoyed stare. "Oh fine!" Katie threw her hands up in the air. "But it is NOT my fault! The evil computer froze on me! Twice! I'm telling you that thing is possessed!" Yasmin just shook her head and walked out of the room. Katie sighed. She turned back around to grab the computer and stick it in the room they made especially for things like this, when her hands stopped in mid-air and she stared at her computer screen wide-eyed.

"Yasmin, I think you better come back here!" She could hear the footsteps that had been walking away suddenly stop and turn back around. "What did you do now?" She stepped back into the room to look right at the computer and stop in her place. Her eyes were also wide. She ran up next to Katie and stared at the glowing screen in shock. "Why is my computer screen glowing? It's not supposed to be glowing. Especially since there is now a huge gaping hole in it. So why is it glowing?"

Yasmin just shook her head. The two looked at each other, back to the screen, then back to each other. "RUN!" They both yelled at the same time. They could feel a tugging around their feet and they realized, that even thought their feet were moving, their bodies were not moving forward. "Yasmin! Why are we not moving?" Yasmin just shook her head.

"I don't know Katie! That's a good question though! Not that right time to ask it." They both tried to move but it was all in vain. Katie realized before Yasmin that they were slowly being pulled back wards by the computer screen that was now all swirly looking.

The tugging around them could now be seen as wind as other things were slowly being sucked up. Katie glanced back in time to see some of her favorite books, and some pictures they had in here of her being sucked up. Her eyes widened even more now.

She turned back around and looked to Yasmin, who had been in front of her, only to discover she was not there. "Huh?" she looked around to see Yasmin was now beside her. "Huh!" Yasmin glanced over to her and her eyes went wide. "Huh!" They both stared at each other in shock, both temporarily forgetting that they had an evil computer behind them that wanted to suck them up.

In that second that they stared at each other they computers winds got stronger and their feet left the ground and they were both sucked up into the computer screen. They didn't even have a chance to scream.

When they were successfully gone, every trace that Yasmin had been there at her house, or any were, along with Katie, had disappeared. And there sat the computer, looking all nice and new, as if nothing hap ever happened.

**MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy **

A swirly looking portal opened up over Akito. She glanced up in slight surprise. As soon as she glanced up two girls fell out. The one with curly hair landed on top of Akito and the other landed on top of her. They were both sprawled out over Akito's legs. At least they hadn't landed on Akito's head or she might be dead.

Katie had landed on top of Yasmin's stomach and had cracked her head against the wood painfully. Yasmin had gotten the breath knocked out of her when Katie landed on her. Katie sat up and moved slightly off Yasmin so she could breath. She stood up with one hand to her head. She looked around and everything looked blurry for a second. When it cleared it looked…slightly cartoon-ish. 'Huh?' she thought.

Yasmin sat up holding her stomach with both hands. She glanced around, also seeing that everything seemed slightly off. She glanced back to see whose legs they had landed on only to see a half dazed Akito. Her eyes widened. "Katie." She called. Her friend glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hm?"

Yasmin continued to stare at Akito. "Please tell me I have officially gone insane and that we didn't land on top of Akito's legs." Katie glanced back fully to see the now more together Akito looking at them with wide eyes. Her eyes widened. "Huh. That's un-expected." She walked over to Akito's head. "Maybe its just a figment of out imagination. Hit it." Akito stared at them with even wider eyes now. "You will no-" she was cut off though when Yasmin brought her mallet out of no-were and bopped her on the head.

Akito fell unconscious. "Huh. Guess it's real." Katie said off-handedly and Yasmin agreed, standing up too. Then the full force of the situation hit them they both looked at each other in shock. "Akito!" Then they got a better look at themselves. They both pointed at the other. "You've turned anime!"

Katie looked down at her hands and Yasmin took a strand of her hair to see what else changed. Katie did the same and saw that her hair had turned blue-black, Yasmin discovering that hers was now red-purple. "This is just too weird." Katie muttered. Suddenly a high pitched yell came from somewhere outside of the room. Yasmin and Katie glanced at each other before both simultaneously sprinting to the door. 'Krystal' they both thought.

They both stepped out into the hallway to see their near hysterical friend running down the hallway to them. She saw them but couldn't stop herself in time. "OOF!" she ran right into them, knocking them both over. She lay sprawled across their legs while Yasmin and Katie were on their backs. Katie, once again, cracked her head painfully against the wood. Krystal glanced up at them in surprise.

"Yasmin? Katie?"

**MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy **

(Some minutes before)

Krystal steamed in frustration as her little brother once again annoyed the hell out of her. He was pulling on her hair, making noise, throwing things ect. Krystal finally couldn't take it anymore. "Kyle! Shut up!" She stalked out of the room. She walked to the front door and grabbed her coat and shoes, putting them on.

She walked outside into the cold German air. She pulled her coat closer to her and started walking. Oooh her little brother was so annoying! She just wanted to strangle him! Suddenly she noticed that even though her feet were moving, she wasn't going forward.

"Huh?" She looked behind her to see a swirly portal. Her eyes widened, but she didn't have time to scream when it sucked her up.

**MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy **

You know the story from there. Krystal now looked up at Yasmin and Katie shocked to see them looking like they were in an amine. I mean, what happened to their hair and eyes.

"Yasmin? Katie?" She repeated, getting confirming nods from the both. Her eyes widened even more. "What the hell happened to you? And why did I land on top of MOMIJI?" The two glanced at each other before looking at her nervously.

"Well you see Krystal, were in the Fruits Basket world now. Katie pissed off her computer and it opened a swirly portal thing that sucked us up and dropped us here. We landed on Akito." Krystal looked at them, not believing it, even though she had all the proof in front of her.

"I'm gonna faint now." Was all she got out before everything went black.

**MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy **

Katie and Yasmin glanced at their now unconscious friend. "Well, what a nice situation to end up in." Katie stated dryly. "First we land on Akito, then our friend runs into us, then faints. What no? Akito wakes up and the whole house comes running?" Yasmin glanced at her. "Never say anything like that! As soon as you do, it happens!"

A groan was heard from Akito's room. Yasmin pointed to Akito with her finger. "Like that! It's your entire fault now!" Katie rolled her eyes. "No it's not! It's my evil possessed computers fault for brining us here. How many times must I say it?" Yasmin just rolled her eyes.

"You two!" a voice growled out. Yasmin and Katie looked back to see Akito up and looking quite angry at them. "Yes, us." Katie stated. Akito growled. "Why did you fall on me? Who are you? How did you get here? ANSWER ME!" Katie and Yasmin just looked blankly at her. "Don't hafta yell, we can hear just fine ya know…" Katie mumbled.

Running could be heard suddenly. It was faint, but it was there. Apparently Akito's yell was more than loud. Wasn't she supposed to be sick all the time? How could she yell so loud? Yasmin and Katie quickly grabbed one of Krystal's legs and dragged her into the room.

They dragged her over to the side and had just sat down next to her when the Sohma's appeared in the doorway. There stood Hatori, Kureno, Shigure, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa and Haru. They all looked to Akito before their eyes settled on the three off to the side.

Haru and Hiro though had seen as soon as they arrived and had been staring at them the whole time. Akito ignored the ten in the doorway and advanced on the three girls. "Answer me! Who are you and how did you get here?"

Katie then took the time to answer the second question, completely ignoring the first. She stated in a clear, serious and dry sarcastic tone, "The evil flying monkey did it."

**M.G: That's...so short. But I liked it...**

**Yasmin: What the heck is with the flying monkeys?**

**M.G: I don't know _shrugs_ just one of those things. You didn't seem to mind at school though...**

**Yasmin: Hehehe..._breathes deeply_ ANYWAY! So when I do get to see Haru? _drools with stars in eyes_**

**M.G: Baka, you weren't paying attention were you? Haru was one of the ones who came running, so you technically saw him already**

**Yasmin: But I didn't even get to talk to him! TT**

**M.G: Oh save your winning, it's annoying, or I'll take out Mr. Pointy _hand goes to sword that just appeared in mid-air_**

**Yasmin: NOT MR. POINTY! _hides in corner, whimpering _Not...Mr...Pointyyy...**

**M.G: Mwuhahahahahahah. _turns to readers_ now read and review or I'll sick black Haru on ya!**


	2. What the Hell?

(A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter, but I'm going to post if for now. The reviewer responses will be at the end of the chapter, in bold; the reviewers name will be underlined. As for the topic about "It", Akito, I'm going to say that in my story, it is a girl. And it will remain like that until I get cold hard proof, like directly from the author, that it is a boy or girl. So no flames, but constructive critism is accepted if done in a proper manner.)

Yasmin: So, this should be an interesting chapter.

Morte: Why would you say that? _Looks suspicious_

Yasmin: Hehe…_eyes dart around room_…no reason

Morte: Yasmin, tell me

Yasmin: B-b-because…of poor Krystal…you know?...Hehe _Laughs nervously_

Morte: Oh that _shrugs _why would that make it interesting?

Yasmin: I GIVE! It's because I get to see Haruuu…_Goes starry eyed_ Not particularly interesting to you, maybe, but VERY to me…

Morte: _Sweatdrop _figures. Have to say anything to the readers before this chapter starts? That doesn't involve threats about them stealing Haru?

Yasmin: Hmmm…Just a side note to the readers, Morte's the one who cant swim, not Krystal _Locks self up in bathroom before she can be decapitated and mutilated _Enjoy the chapter!

Morte: YASMIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! _Turns back to readers _Enjoy the chapter. I'm going to go kill my friend…again _Runs off to try to break down the door somehow_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: Look to the last chapter!

Chapter two: What the hell?

_**Last time:**_

Katie then took the time to answer the second question, completely ignoring the first. She stated in a clear, serious and dry sarcastic tone, "The evil flying monkey did it."

_**Currently:**_

Everyone stared at her. But before they could respond to her exclamation, Krystal sat up abruptly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked. Yasmin took out her mallet again and hit her on the head. Krystal blacked out again and everyone moved on. Yasmin then turned her on her stomach and sat on her so she wouldn't make any more noise.

While she had been doing that, Katie had been busy explaining how they got there. At least…trying to. With every sentence she spoke the Sohma's thought that she burned out more than a few billion brain cells cracking her head against the floor two times.

"And_ then_, we were, like, SCREAMING! You know, screaming? Where you're like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH and stuff! Well, _yeah_! And we totally got, like, sucked _in_, you know? And so there we, like, were, screaming our shoes off and we landed on _it_ over there!" Katie pointed out of the window at a squirrel, which raised an imaginary eyebrow before scampering away.

Suddenly Katie snapped. "Ooooooh yeah! It was _that_ it!" She cried, pointing in triumph to the now more than steaming Akito. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Yasmin cried like Krystal had done earlier, collapsing on the floor. "KATIE'S BECOME A BRAIN-DEAD PREP!"

Katie looked over to Yasmin with a raised Eyebrow. "Like, what's your damage Yasmin?" Yasmin looked at Katie incredulously, as if she had just announced she was an evil purple flying monkey. "What's MY damage? What's your damage! You're a brain dead prep! Did you hit your head hard on something?" The Sohma's looked curious now. "You mean she isn't always like this?" Haru asked. Yasmin turned to him and shook her head, to worried to properly comprehend that she was talking to Haru.

"No. That comment earlier about the evil monkey and the sarcasm is more like her. She hates preps." Yasmin looked to Katie who was looking confused now. Yasmin sighed. "Maybe another good hit to the head will work." She takes out her mallet again and whacks Katie over the head hard.

Katie looks dazed for a second. "Yasmin?" Yasmin looks cautious. "Yes Katie?" Katie turns to Yasmin, a dangerous look in her eye. "Die!" She took out Mr. Pointy. Yasmin looks wide eyed and jumps up, and hid behind Haru. "AH! Katie's back to normal and she's going to kill me with Mr. Pointy!"

Haru looks to Yasmin amused and Akito is now absolutely furious at being ignored. The other Sohma's sweatdrop. Katie runs towards Yasmin with Mr. Pointy brandished. Hatori steps forward and stops Katie from advancing on Yasmin. "Now calm down. I need to check your head. You might have a concussion." Katie glares and Yasmin prays for Hatori.

"I wouldn't do that. If she want's to kill someone, you don't interrupt her. And she never listens to what other people tell her anyway." Katie sighed and put away Mr. Pointy. "Fine." Yasmin gaped at her. "Did Katie just do what someone told her!" Katie glared at her and she shrunk back. Everyone was now staring at Katie weirdly. She was always like this? God pity her future husband. (A/N: Everyone says this to me all the time LOL)

Hatori made her sit down while he did a check-up. Akito was **beyond** furious now. "What do you think you are doing Hatori! She just appears out of no-were, landing on top of me, and you treat her for a head wound! What about me!" Katie glares over at Akito. "Wait your turn you gender confused it."

Yasmin laughed at this. Akito was red with furry. When she was about to jump on Katie a flying monkey appeared out of no-were and attacked Akito, pushing her out of the story for now. Katie turned to look at the Sohma's and Hatori at the same time. "I told you the evil flying monkey did it."

They sweatdroped.

MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy

After Hatori had made a check-up on Yasmin and Katie, then Krystal though she was still out cold, they all went and sat down in the biggest room there to explain how the three got there.

"So how the hell did you get here?" Kyo asked. Katie and Yasmin looked at him weirdly. "When the hell did you get here?" He growled. "It's a fanfiction! Just answer the question!" Katie and Yasmin looked at each other. "Do you want the original or the cliff notes version?" They all glanced to each other then said at the same time. "Cliff notes."

Katie smirked, Yasmin shook her head. "Poor, poor people." They looked confused. Before they could inquire what Yasmin meant about that, Katie started.

"It all started when I got the most evilest thing in the world called writers block. (Shigure could be seen nodding here) I had been working on my next chapter, when the computer went and FROZE on me! Can you believe it? So I re-started it, since my computer is stubborn like that. Then it hadn't even been fifteen minutes when it FROZE AGAIN! Can you seriously believe this thing? I told Yasmin it was possessed, but NOoooo! Anyway, I did what I normally do when something annoys the hell out of me like that seeing as I have a short fuse and all, this happens a lot." The Sohma's looked curious.

Katie smirked. "I punched it, creating a big gaping hole in the computer screen." They looked a bit disturbed. "And you say you do this, a lot? How much is a lot?" Yasmin sighed. "Her parents have a whole room dedicated to the things she's broken. I'm surprised they aren't bankrupt yet. At last count she's broken three computers, five phones, four TV's, seven Cd players, two Mp3's, eight DVD players…" Yasmin just kept listing things and their eyes kept getting wider, glancing back and forth from the sweatdroping Katie to the still going on Yasmin.

Hiro looked at Katie curiously. 'Weird girl…' he thought. After about ten minutes Katie finally stopped Yasmin. "Okay Yasmin. STOP! I think they get the point." Yasmin just smiled. "ANYWAY…continuing. I broke the computer and called Yasmin into the room. We talked, she left, and I glanced back to see the computer screen glowing. The first thing I thought was 'Why is my computer screen glowing?'. I mean, I just broke the damn thing, and its GLOWING! So I call Yasmin back, and we start trying to run. But we can't. The evil computer is now looking all swirly with colors and even more evil than before.

"So soon it starts sucking things up. Then it sucks US up. Then we land on Akito, and I crack my head on the floor. We discover that we've gone anime and are now in the Fruits Basket world. Then we hear a yell and we run out to see Krystal. She knocks us over, and I crack my head against the floor AGAIN! Evil floor. Then you guys come and now hear we are."

They looked…less confused. "Then how did the other girl get here if you guys came by yourself?" Hatori asked. Katie and Yasmin shrugged. "I don't know. Lets ask." Katie stated, a gleam in her eye. Yasmin shook her head and pitied Krystal at that moment. Katie looked towards Hiro. "Show me to the Kitchen please." Yasmin looked at her in shock. "Did you just say PLEASE!" Katie glared at her.

Hiro silently stood up and motioned for Katie to follow. Now it was the Sohmas' turn to be shocked. They walked out of the room and all of the occupants spoke at the same time, minus Krystal.

"What just happened?"

Yasmin looked to them. "Does this happen often with Hiro? Cause it definitely doesn't happen with Katie." They shook their heads. Yasmin started thinking. "You know, they seem to work together…" the others seemed to catch up to her thinking. Before they could say anything Katie returned.

MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy

Katie walked down the hallway with Hiro silently. She had been surprised herself when she had asked Hiro to show her, and even more when she had said please. She NEVER said please. And NEVER to a guy. She had had a crush on Hiro, sure, but she had never thought she would meet him.

But then again, the only reason she had like him was because he WASN'T real. Now that he was…She snapped out of thoughts to see Hiro looking her. "Were here." Katie nodded and walked in. It was big, like she thought. She looked around for some buckets (big ones), and found some in the corner. She walked over to it and saw it was dirty inside. Oh well.

She turned back to Hiro, a grin that looked out of place on her on her face. "Can you show me were the ice is?" He just motioned to a random container. She walked over to it, and opened it, spooning handfuls of the cold ice into the buckets. "What are you planning to do?" Hiro questioned.

She turned back to him when she was done, the grin still there. "Oh nothing…to big." She said, going over her idea in her head. It should work perfectly. Hiro raised an eyebrow, so Katie elaborated. "Krystal has a fear of getting onto boats and sinking in the middle of the ocean. Or just falling overboard. When she blacks out like this, nothing short of that will wake. Yasmin isn't evil enough, like me, to use Krystal's fear against her like that. So it's always up to me to wake her." Hiro nodded, understanding. "So, want to help?" Hiro looked interested. "What would I do?" Katie walked forward and whispered in his ear. He nodded. "Yeah, I could that."

"Good. Now help me." He walked forward and grabbed two of the four buckets. As they walked back to the room, Katie thought about how she was acting. She was acting so out of character. She was never like this around guys. For good reason.

She stopped thinking about it when they walked back into the room. All their conversation stopped and she stared at them suspiciously. "Do you get the feeling they were talking about us?" She whispered to Hiro. He nodded.

The Sohma's were curious why they were carrying four big buckets, and why Hiro left right after getting them. He came back a second later with a big white cloth and a big wooden tub, big enough to fit three people lying down. He set them down in the middle of the room and Katie started pouring the ice water in there. Hiro helped, and when they were done, they opened up the big white cloth, which wasn't as big as originally thought. It would only hold up one person, with enough room for two people to hold it comfortably.

Hiro helped carry Krystal on, and they both picked her up, with the white cloth. They positioned her next to the tub, so if she was startled she would fall right in. Katie sucked in a breath, before shouting. "KRYSTAL OVERBOARD!" Krystal jerked awake, screaming. "NO! I'M GOING TO DROWN!" She fell off the sheet and right into the tub of freezing cold water.

Katie smirked down at the now spluttering, freezing Krystal who was now glaring up at Katie. "Works very time." Katie said. "Why do you have to DO that?" Krystal cried. Katie shrugged. "It's fun." Krystal just got up and was handed a blanket by Kyo. She muttered thanks, and the tub and all the water disappeared.

Katie sat back down next to Hiro. Everyone chose to ignore this, except for Krystal who kept quiet. "Why did you give me that oh so rude awakening anyway?"

Yasmin pointed towards Hatori. "He wanted to know how you got here?"

"Oh." Krystal then went and told them how she got there in a bored tone. "A swirly portal thing sucked me up." They sweatdroped. Kyo turned to Katie. "Why couldn't your answer be that short? I thought you were going to give us the cliff notes version anyway."

Krystal, who was looking confused, suddenly smirked, getting it. She looked to Yasmin who just nodded. The two started laughing while Katie was smirking. "What?" Haru asked. Yasmin stopped laughing long enough to speak. "You guys wanted the cliff notes version instead of the original, fearing it would be wrought with insanity and long, right?"

They nodded.

Yasmin almost started laughing again. She could almost see some of their reactions and how Katie would react to them. "Well, our friend here has a…logic you could say. If you tell her to do something, she'll do the exact opposite if it would piss you off. She likes to piss people off."

Krystal, who had stopped laughing, nodded in agreement. "For example, one day in class she had started humming while it was really quiet in the classroom. The teachers had learned not to say anything when it came to Katie's weird behavior, knowing she would just keep doing whatever it whatever it was she was doing. So had the students. But we had a new student. She was a snuck up snob and was used to having her way. She asked Katie to stop, she kept going. She asked again, not nicely, and Katie started singing. She started yelling then, asking why the teacher wasn't doing anything. Then she fainted. I wonder if she's out of that asylum yet…"

The Sohma's looked at Katie who was smirking widely. "No she isn't. I went to visit her the other day. She was supposed to be getting out too. But as soon as she saw me she started yelling like and insane person. I wonder why." She just shrugged. Hiro was smirking, the others were staring.

'What kind of girl IS she?' was going through almost all their heads.

Kyo spoke up. "So if we tell you to do something, you'll do the exact opposite?" Katie nodded. Kyo smirked "Hit me." Katie smirked and hit him hard on the head. "Don't see why you would want someone to hit you, but sure."

Yasmin was back to laughing, so was Krystal. Kyo was holding his head and glaring at Katie. "What was that for! I thought you said you'd do the opposite!" Katie smirked, knowing she was about to confuse the hell out of him.

"Yeah. But if someone knew of my logic and told me to do something, knowing I would normally the opposite, and it was something like to hit them, I would hit them. They think that since I would normally do the opposite because it would piss them off, telling me to do something, like hit them, I wouldn't do it. But if your telling me to do something that involves violence, I normally do it." Katie looked proud of herself, having explained it in such a way that would confuse them.

Yasmin and Krystal were still laughing, and most of the Sohma's had question-marks floating around their heads. Hiro was smirking, having somewhat caught on. So had Haru and Kyo. When Yasmin and Krystal hadn't stopped laughing, Katie scowled.

She hit them over the head with her fist. "It wasn't that funny. Shut up." They glared at her, holding their heads were a big bump could be seen forming. They stuck their tongues out at her and a pair of garden shears and held them out, snapping them open then closed. "Oh, so you guys want me to cut them off? If you say so." Their tongues instantly retreated and they smiled brightly.

The shears disappeared. "You're so violent. And mean towards your friends. Must you hurt them like that?" Shigure stated. Katie turned to him, an emotionless mask on her face. Yasmin and Krystal glanced at each other worriedly. They knew what was about to happen. And that Shigure shouldn't have made that last re-mark. " Some mistake protectiveness and keeping someone always prepared for the un-expected as violence and meanness. Don't mistake the two around me again."

She stood up abruptly and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The Sohma's looked confused as to what just happened, while Yasmin and Krystal were biting their lips. Some rose to go after her, but Yasmin and Krystal shook their heads. "This happens sometimes. The best thing to do is leave her alone and let herself gain control of her emotions alone. Someone made the mistake of going after her once, he was in the hospital ICU for three weeks"

That made them sit back down. Then Kisa glanced around worriedly when she noticed her friend Hiro wasn't there in the room. "Were is Hiro?" She asked in her quiet voice. Everyone glanced around to see he wasn't there. "Oh Shit."

MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy

Katie walked down the halls of the Sohma estate with her fists clenched painfully. Any more pressure and she would break the skin of her palm. She could tell Hiro had followed her. She could hear him walking behind her, further down the hallway. She had no idea how she could tell, no regular human should be able to hear him from this distance.

She started slowing down, and walked outside of the next door she came across. It led her into a beautiful garden. There were flowers of almost every kind. She walked through the garden until she came into a little clearing. There was a little pond in the middle with a bench nearby. It was surrounded by a wall of roses. There were many different colors.

She walked over to a group of white roses, and scowled at them. 'White for innocence and purity. Two things I don't have. I almost envy them. But it would be stupid to.' She walked instead to a group of Black roses. She knew in her world they didn't exist. But this was an anime world.

She plucked one off and held it. She walked over to the bench and sat down, her back to the entrance wee she could tell Hiro stood. Obviously not knowing what to do. "You can sit down you know." She spoke calmly, any anger gone once she had discovered this place.

She heard him walk forward, his boots not making much noise on the soil. He sat down next to her and looked forward, silent. She hadn't really expected him to say anything. She figured Kisa was the only one to make him open up at all. She was slightly envious, but she pushed that back almost as soon as it came.

"Why did you follow me?" She spoke first, her voice un-characteristically soft for her. He just shrugged. "No idea. Just thought I should." She nodded, keeping silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more…peaceful.

Then she did something bold, even for her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. They had arrived late in the day, and the sun was setting. She could feel him tense, and he didn't un-tense for a full two minutes. When he realized she wouldn't be moving, he forced himself to relax. He figured she must know he was in love with Kisa, if the anime and manga fruits basket was any indication, she had to know.

He decided to speak. "Why did you get so mad at what Shigure asked?" She tensed up, and Hiro looked at her from the corner of his eye. She lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked at him. "Maybe I'll tell you soon, but not now." He just nodded, respecting the fact that she didn't want to speak about it.

She stood up as soon as the sun was no longer visible in the sky. "You know, I've never actually watched a sunset. It was…nice." She smiled at Hiro, and he stared back. She started walking back down the path, leaving Hiro just sitting there in the dark.

MoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEyMoNkEy

After Katie and Hiro disappeared, Yasmin and Krystal asked were they would be going now.

"What are you going to do with us now?" Krystal asked. For some reason she didn't think they had to worry about Hiro, even though Kisa still worried a little bit. The adults looked at each other before talking in low voices.

They looked up from their little huddle a minute later to speak. The sun was setting, and seeing as how Akito was not here at the moment, courtesy of the flying monkey, they decided to let them stay until Akito was back, and she could decide what to do.

By the time they were done discussing things, it was dark. Hatori, being the responsible one, opened his mouth to speak when Katie walked back in. Everyone stared and she glared, going over to stand next to her friends. Hiro walked in a minute later, to the relief of Kisa, and went to stand over by her.

Hatori cleared his throat, letting the people ho were still staring at the duo know he was still there. "We have decided, to let you stay until Akito is returned, and will then decide what to do. There is a condition though."

Yasmin and Krystal looked to Katie, who just nodded. "Yeah?" Hatori continued. "You guys aren't from this world, so you guys have no identification. We can help there. You just need to give us your information. You don't have to keep the same names, but everything else must be the same. We will "adopt" you into our family for now. Is that acceptable?"

Katie thought it over. They were sort of offering a new temporary life until Akito was brought back and she decided what to do with them properly. They could basically start over. "Will we have to keep the same pasts, parents wise, or will we just be taking on your family name?"

Hatori nodded. "Fine. Were do you want us to write down our information for you?" Yasmin and Krystal silently cheered that Katie was accepting. The would be living with Haru and Kyo! Well, technically only Haru, but they were happy none-the less.

Hatori motioned for them to follow him. They got up and followed, the other Sohma's doing the same. They walked into a room with a whole lot of high-tech equipment. Hatori sat down in front of a monitor to the far right and looked to them, signaling them to start. Katie pushed Yasmin forward, silently saying she would be first.

All of them were done in a matter of minutes. Who would have though? They all held new identification cards and birth certificates, everything.

Yasmin's was like this:

Name: Neige Sohma

Age: 15

Hair: Red-purple w/ black streaks

Eyes: Green

Blood type: O

DOB: March 10, 1990

Social security: 234-09-2341 (I made it up, if it's a real one, I don't know)

Allergies: None Known

Parents: Deceased

Krystal's:

Name: Moriko Sohma

Age: 15

Hair: White w/ purple streaks

Eyes: Aqua

Blood type: AB

DOB: August 23, 1990

Social Security: 125-30-0967 (Same as Yasmin's)

Allergies: None known

Parents: Deceased

Katie's:

Name: Amara Sohma

Age: 14

Hair: Blue-Black w/ Red stripe

Eyes: Red-violet

Blood type: AB

DOB: November 30, 1991

Social Security: 104-23-3284 (Same as above)

Allergies: None Known

Parents: Deceased

There was more but the authoress' think it would be a waste of time to put it all down.

Katie glanced at her information before putting it away who knows were. She glanced at Hatori. "Were are we going to sleep?" He motioned for the three girls to follow him. They walked out side were everyone else was waiting. He pushed Yasmin towards Haru, and Krystal to Kyo. "Haru, show Neige to her room now please. The one next to yours."

Haru nodded, pulling Yasmin off by the wrist. He turned to Kyo and Shigure. "You two take her. We only have room for one more, and I don't think Shigure would want someone so violent to stay at his house, it might get wrecked more." Hatori was obviously lying, but Shigure went along with it.

Kyo pulled Krystal by her wrist. Both Yasmin and Krystal thought the same thing when the two boys they liked most out of the series touched them.

'I'm never washing that spot again.'

Hatori then turned to Kisa and Hiro. "You two take Amara. Her new room will be next to Kisa's and across from Hiro." Kisa nodded, smiling to Katie, now Amara. She grabbed her by the hand and dragged her along to her new bedroom, Hiro following silently behind.

**Kenosha Kai: Thanx for reviewing. I listened to your advice and I think the first chapter is much better written now.**

**Rice: LOL. You're amusing! Thanx for reviewing!**

**Kokorochan789: I always though Mary sue was when the character was to perfect. Thanx for clearing that up! And I took out the bold. Thanx for reviewing!**

**SetosBlueEyesGirl: I know. Thanx for reviewing and adding me to your favs!**

**Safferon: I was planning on it. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Shadow1227: I have been given some pictures and I went to a site that proved Akito was s girl in the later chapters, but at the moment, I still can't be sure. So for now, "it" will be a girl in my story.**

**Evilish Midget-chan: I don't think that that picture could have been a forgery. But I respect your opinion. You think Akito is a boy, I am still not sure. And not all anime magazines have the facts strait. So unless it came strait from the author, I wont believe.**

Yasmin: You know, most of these commentaries end up with my life in danger. Isn't that just a little weird?

Morte: No, it's because you're a total baka

Yasmin: TT It's times like these I could really USE a mallet that appears out of nowhere

Morte: If that were possible, I'd be magically appearing a gun every time you guys annoy me

Yasmin: Which is all the time?

Morte: Pretty much

Yasmin: Oh, that's lovely. Readers take pity on this poor pathetic soul and wait patiently for the next chapter

Morte: Or I'll sick Kyo on you! Now plz read and review!


	3. The Sorry Note

Okay, so, I have finally come back to look at my stories. And yes, I know I said I would never delete them and I would finish them, but...yeah, no I honestly don't see that happening. I started this account back when I was 13 and started writing not too soon after. My writing was, quite honestly, not the best. I have had no desire to continue these stories in the slightest and to be honest, I have forgotten about most of them. I hardly spend time on here anymore, and I have moved fandoms. I still write, just...not really for anime anymore. I still watch it and enjoy it, and I still read fanfiction, but I have started writing for other fandoms. I probably won't delete my unfinished stories, though I might delete some of them. I _might _come back and decide to finish the Naruto one I started some time ago, since I actually like that one, but the rest of them I honestly don't really like anymore, and thinking back to what I wrote then, I'm quite embarrassed. I haven't even updated my profile on here in two years. Besides, not many people read my fanfiction anyway, so I really see no point in keeping them here.

It really just depends, but I will probably come back and delete most of my stories. Or, maybe, if I feel up to it I might re-write them, but I doubt it. I just don't really have the time to do that, and I'm going to be entering university soon, and I'll be putting most of my attention to that. So if you're a fan of any of the stories I happen to have up, Sorry, I've moved on.

-Rin


End file.
